Sacrifice
by KobayashiSayuri
Summary: Natsu is a half-dragon, son of the Fire God. Lucy is the sacrifice for the Fire God. For Natsu, it was love at first sight. For Lucy, she is afraid of what is going to happen. Natsu... Will you be there for her? Lucy... Will you accept Natsu's love?
1. Chapter 1

**Fairy Tail Village **is a small village divided into 5 areas. Each area is watched over by a God of various attributes; Fire, Ice and Water, Earth, Lightning and Dark. Ice and Water attributes combined because of their closely related attributes.

**Gods **are actually dragons in their real form. They can take on a human form too. When in their real form, their scales will be radiating off materials according to their various attributes and their powers will be according to their attributes. The Gods can watch over and rule their respective areas through a portal called 'The Eye'. Sometimes the Gods would request for a sacrifice and each time, they would want a particular human as a sacrifice. If the humans give their God that particular human as a sacrifice, the God will bless them with good harvest. If they disobey their God, disaster will be brought upon them. When the villagers die, their souls will go into the Godly World where they will reflect on the mistakes they made when they were alive. If they agree to repent, the God will allow their souls to reincarnate and let the effect of their conscience remain in them while they live another life on Earth. As for those who remain unrepentant, the God will punish them accordingly.

**Priests and Priestesses **are the sacrifices given to the God. The God required some opinions about how to rule their area and even ask them about whether they should input new laws. The Highest-ranking Priest and Priestess is the male and female who had shown their God that he can trust them thus making them his advisors and put them in charge of the other priests and priestesses. Once the God feels that they are of no use to him anymore or have served him long enough, he would allow their souls to be reborn into a new body. Priests and Priestesses are sent to deliver the message of their God wanting a sacrifice to the people living in the respective areas.


	2. Chapter 2

**Xx Chapter 1 xX**

He who goes by the name of Natsu Dragneel stood by The Eye. The Eye of the Godly World allowed him to watch his people from the Fire Area of Fairy Tail Village. This young boy is lean, well-built, of average height with light tan skin, black eyes and spiky rose-coloured hair. He was wearing a pair of white knee-length trousers, a thick black wristband on his right wrist, black open-toed sandals and a white dragon-scaled scarf. His red dragon wings twitched slightly.

Natsu was neither dragon nor human; he was both. Would he rather be human or dragon? Human, he chose. Everyday, he would watch his people through The Eye. His father, Igneel the Fire God, his father, wouldn't allow it. He wanted Natsu to take over his duties after he could have a break after all these years of ruling. Even Gods get tired. But Natsu doesn't care. Even so, Igneel could not do anything except to chide Natsu. He sighed and sat down to continue watching his people.

Just then, Igneel came into sight. Natsu flinched as he knew that a scolding was coming along.

"NATSU!" Igneel's voice bellowed.

Natsu cringed at his father shouting at him.

"Stop wishing that you'll become human, Son. It'll never happen."

"…"

"Son?"

"Why? Why do I have to be half-dragon half-human? I feel so inferior even to these humans.

"Don't say that. You're a product of your mother and me. Be proud that you are my son."

Natsu kept quiet. How was he supposed to reply?

Igneel sighed. He shook his head as he took his leave. Natsu didn't notice his father leave as he was focusing on a blonde girl with a curvy figure in the Fire Area.

* * *

Lucy used her remaining strength to scrub the clothes. After 10 minutes or so, her job was done. Her back and arm muscles ached, her hands were cold and wrinkly from long contact with cold water mixed with soap. Lucy changed out of her work clothes and untied the bun that held her hair. Her boss hands Lucy her pay for the month and she went home. She threw her bag into a corner and looked at the photograph of her parents. How she missed them.

Lucy sat on her couch and thought of the sad events that happened in her life. Her parents died because they'd contracted leukemia, no one was willing to lend a hand financially and she had to fend for herself. It wasn't easy for her to find a source of income to sustain her life. She sighed. _This is my life; I resign to my fate._

Who knew that her life would change?

* * *

**Forgive my grammar mistakes if there are any. Thank you for the reviews on how much you're anticipating my story! I got inspiration from a picture of NaLu I saw on Facebook. ^^ thanks again and please continue supporting my story! ^^v i'll try to update ASAP**


	3. Chapter 3

**Xx Chapter 2 xX**

Natsu felt pity for her. She was such a poor thing. He felt many emotions towards her. That was strange; how could he have felt such emotions towards a lowly mortal? He was sorting out his emotions and didn't hear Igneel approaching him again.

"Are you still there, Son?" Igneel asked.

Natsu jumped a little. "What is it, Father?"

"I need a new sacrifice. These priests and priestesses are getting lazy. I want a new soul."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"I want you to choose a sacrifice for me."

"What?"

"I'm letting you experience what it's like to be a God. It's not an easy job though."

Natsu understood. His father wanted to take a break soon. He did mention this to him once when he was still a very young boy. "I understand. Thank you, Father."

* * *

Lucy awoke to the morning sunlight. She looked at the calendar that hung on her wall. It was a Saturday today. She doesn't have to work on weekends but if she needed more money for the month she would work extra hours on which her boss will pay her on the spot. Lucy decided to unwind and take a stroll around Fire Area. People were already awake and going around with their daily agenda.

Lucy enters a coffee shop and orders a cup of tea. Hot tea was perfect for a cold morning while admiring the beautiful scenery outside. A guy with orange hair and sunglasses started flirting with her. Lucy felt uncomfortable from him hitting on her. She squirmed in her seat, trying to think of how to get out of this situation

Natsu realised the situation Lucy was in. He wanted to help her get out of it. But how? Just as he was thinking of a solution, the Highest-ranking priest came looking for Natsu.

"My lord, the Fire God requested for you to go to Earth to hang around and pick a sacrifice."

Natsu's mood immediately improved. This was his chance.

"Thank you. You may leave now."

The priest bowed and left. Natsu opened the portal to Earth with his Fire magic. The portal comprised of flames produced by his magic. As Natsu jumped into the portal, the flames danced around his body like they were worshipping him. He landed on the ground the ground softly and skillfully. Natsu looked down at his body. He was wearing a closed long-sleeved shirt with an open collar with his scarf around it and his right arm is exposed. He retains the same lower clothing and his wings disappeared. Natsu looked up to find the coffee shop in front of him. His heart skipped a beat. _Okay, calm down. You can do it, Natsu._

Natsu entered the coffee shop. There were not many people around. He scrutinised the shop, looking for a certain blonde girl. _There! _He spotted her. A guy with sunglasses was standing next to her. _It's that guy! _With narrowed eyes, Natsu approached them.

Natsu grabbed the guy's arm. "Hey! Get away from her!"

The guy smirked. "Oh yeah? Hah! And what makes you my father?"

"Hey, come on guys. Let's not fight," Lucy tried to calm down the two men down.

"Come with me. I'll take you somewhere safe."

Natsu grabs Lucy's hand and left the coffee shop. He didn't stop walking until they reached somewhere remote. Natsu stopped and he abruptly let go of Lucy's hand. There was an awkward silence for a minute.

"Thank you… for just now," Lucy broke the silence.

"Don't mention it."

"I'm Lucy. What's your name?"

"I'm… Natsu."

There was another awkward silence. Natsu wasn't sure whether to say or do something. He only knew that he needed to get away fast.

"Umm… It's nice to meet you."

He took off, leaving Luc by herself. When Lucy was no longer in sight, Natsu collapsed to the ground. He had chosen her as the sacrifice. Once the God decided on the sacrifice or the person he given authority to choose, whether in thoughts or in speech, there is no turning back. It cannot be undone. Natsu would just have to face Lucy's reaction after he took her soul to the Godly World. Whether she will be mad at him or afraid, he'll be entirely responsible.

But now, he needed a place to announce his decision. Natsu then reverted back to his half-dragon form. He then jumped onto the roof of a nearby house. Natsu roared loudly. Lowly mortals would regconise it as the Dragon's Roar. It could be heard on Earth even from the Godly World. All villagers immediately stopped their activities and kneeled to Natsu.

"Greetings, mortals. I am your Fire God's son; Natsu Dragneel."

One defiant guy stood up. "How do we know that you are telling the truth?" he questioned Natsu's authority.

_How dare he! _Everyone thought.

Natsu lifted his fist and fiery flames exploded around it. The villagers could feel the heat radiating from that fearsome fire. The shamed man quietly kneeled back onto the ground.

"I am here on my father's command. He wants a new sacrifice. I have set my eyes on one villager to be the sacrifice."

The atmosphere was suddenly filled with fear. No one wanted to be the sacrifice. No one wanted to die. Natsu immediately felt guilty about choosing her as the sacrifice. But it was too late; there was already no choice.

"This girl has blonde hair and she is an orphan. I assume you know her identity?"

Everyone nodded.

"Good. Make sure all the preparations and rituals are ready in five days' time. Be warned. You know what will happen if you defy our commands."

The villagers bowed to Natsu. "We understand, lord."

Her name need not be mentioned; everyone knew who she was from just that short sentence.

Lucy Heartfilia.

* * *

**Hey~ thanks for all your reviews and putting my story as favourite and on story alert! I hope I didn't disappoint you guys with this chapter. I'm trying my best to make this interesting so yeah guide me along too. Give me some ideas to improve the story ^^v peace!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Xx Chapter 3 xX**

Lucy went back home. She didn't want to meet anymore flirtatious guys. But, her mind was filled with thoughts of that pink-haired stranger. His facial features were so distinct, especially his pink hair! _Why did he run away from me? Was it because of something I did? Wait. Why am I so concerned about his well-being? It's not like we know each other… _Lucy shrugged off those thoughts. She took out a book from the shelf in the living room and sat down to read.

* * *

Now that the mortals have understood what is required of them, there is no more reason for Natsu to stay on Earth any longer, except that he still wanted to see Lucy. But once she found out about her being the sacrifice, she might not want to speak to Natsu ever again. Like most people, she would probably carry her anger for being the sacrifice along to the Godly World. All priests and priestesses even after thousands of years of being in the Godly World, still hold a grudge. He didn't want Lucy to not talk to him during all her time in the Godly World. Natsu was turning sick from worry.

* * *

Lucy's eyes fluttered open. She had fallen asleep without knowing. Seeing that it was only three in the afternoon, she decided to spend the rest of her day outside. But once she was outside, she noticed something strange; everyone was missing. It was like they suddenly dumped whatever they were holding, stopped whatever they were doing and vanished into thin air.

Lucy went into the bookstore near her house to see if there was anyone there. Behind the counter stood a short and stout man; the bookstore owner. She could see that his facial expression was a little sad, which was weird. What was there to be sad about?

"Um… Mister?" Lucy started to ask.

"H-Hmm?" the store owner was in between soft sobs.

"What happened? What's going on?"

Just then, someone burst through the door causing Lucy and jump and turn around to look at whoever rudely came in. The man took a good look at Lucy and immediately broke down. Lucy could not help but raise an eyebrow. _What's wrong with this man?"_

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

The man did not reply. He continued sobbing on the ground. Lucy hurriedly left the store. The atmosphere was too weird; it was getting creepy. It was even worse outside; everyone had come out of their hiding place and they were crying. They were mumbling to themselves. Lucy could make words like 'Lucy Heartfilia' and 'will miss'. _Why are they mumbling my name?_ She still had no clue.

"What's going on?" Lucy repeated her question in a louder voice.

An old man from the crowd stood up. Lucy immediately recognised him as her new neighbour. He moved into the vacant apartment next to hers three months ago. He was alone when he came here. Lucy's gaze fell on him.

"Just now, the Fire God's son came to tell us that his father wanted a sacrifice. He said that a sacrifice had already been chosen."

Lucy put everything together.

"Who is the sacrifice?" she asked, though she already knew the answer.

"Lucy Heartfilia."

* * *

Natsu had hidden at a place where he could still see what was going on in the village. He saw an old villager tell Lucy the news. Lucy looked like she froze for a minute or two then she turned and left. Natsu smacked his forehead and squeezed his eyes shut.

"Ah! I am such an idiot!" he scolded himself.

Natsu's heart was in a million pieces now. Now that she knew about it, sooner or later she would learn that Natsu was the one who chose her as the sacrifice; no one has told her yet. He thought of how bad Lucy's reaction would be. He imagined her beating him up till he was hurting everywhere. Then, she refuses to speak to him during her time in the Godly World.

"I'm so stupid…" Natsu chided himself.

What will Lucy's reaction be? Will she kill Natsu and hate him forever? Or will she be grateful to him?

* * *

**Hey ^^ hope I didn't keep you guys waiting for too long. I'm still kind of struggling with the plot so yeah I might be a little slow with updating. Unless I do impromptu chapters :/**

**I saw the picture on Facebook. It took me quite some time to find it again. Um I'll try to find a way to let you guys look at the picture okay?**

**Till the next chapter! Peace! ^^v**


	5. Chapter 5

**Xx Chapter 4 xX**

Very quickly, five days have gone by. Lucy would have to give her soul to the Fire God today. Lucy shut herself up in her house for five full days, not even opening the windows to let some air in. Natsu had remained in areas near Lucy's house to watch her. But she never stepped out of her house; she didn't even open the windows to let some air in. Natsu knew that she was not dead; he could hear her heartbeat. When evening came, an old man came to knock on Lucy's door. After a few minutes, the door creaked open and a blonde girl stepped out.

"Lucy, it's time," the old man said.

She merely gave the old man a nod and followed him, where she would be blindfolded then killed. Natsu then remembered that he had to be present when the sacrificial rituals are performed. If not, Lucy's soul would be lost forever.

The village had a podium built so that sacrificial rituals could be performed whenever needed. Natsu hid behind a tree and looked at how the preparations were being done. Lucy's hands were bound with a thick rope behind her back and a black cloth was tied around her head. Lucy showed no signs of fear. Natsu looked down in guilt. Lucy didn't know yet but soon she would; she would know of his presence during the sacrificial rituals. He feared Lucy's reaction. The old man led Lucy onto the podium where a table with a piece of long cloth draped over it was set up. He lay her down onto the table.

The sacrificial rituals would be performed, followed by killing the sacrifice. This is done by stabbing the sacrifice in the heart, causing instant death. Then, the person in authority would then go to the Godly World to meet the soul of the sacrifice.

A few of the villagers poured sacred oil on their bodies and performed the sacrificial rituals. They threw things like wood over the sacrifice. Lucy didn't even flinch once; it was like she wanted this. After the rituals were performed, the old man picked up a knife by its hilt and gripped it tightly. He was going to kill a young child. Her blood would be on his hands…

Natsu knew what the old man was thinking, judging from his facial expression. "Don't worry, elder. You're doing this for the God that you respect." _Lucy must have heard my voice._

The old man felt comforted by Natsu's words. He proceeded over to Lucy. Lucy's head turned to him.

"Now?" she asked.

"Yes."

Lucy nodded and readied herself for the blow. The old man lifted his head to look at the sky.

"Our Almighty Fire God, we present to you your sacrifice!" the old man cried out as he lifted the knife.

The knife plunged straight into Lucy's heart. She was dead. Her soul was on its way to the Godly World. Natsu gave a loud roar and opened the portal to the Godly World. From there, he searched for Lucy's already wandering soul.

* * *

Lucy was face-to-face with a gate that towered over her. She pushed one of the gates and it swung open easily. She passed the gate and ended up inside… her village? No, this wasn't her village. She was already dead and this village was too quiet and deserted. No way could this village be her village. To top it all, there was a palace-like building a distance away from the village.

"Lucy!" someone called out to her. It was faint but she heard it.

"Lucy! Lucy!" it was getting louder and she could hear footsteps.

Lucy saw Natsu running towards her. As he neared her, he stopped abruptly, keeping a distance between them. Lucy raised an eyebrow. She noticed that he had no shirt on and on his back were dragon wings.

"What's wrong, Natsu?" Lucy asked as she went closer to him.

Natsu gasped. He squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the blow to come. Lucy laughed at his reaction. Natsu opened one eye to look at Lucy.

"Why are you so scared, Natsu?" Lucy asked.

"Aren't you… gonna hit me…?"

"What? No! Why would I want to hit you?"

"I was the one who chose you as the sacrifice…"

There was a moment of silence. _She's gonna kill me!_

Lucy smiled. She stepped forward and hugged Natsu. His eyes widened. _What the… _Her body felt so warm… Natsu fought the urge to hug her back.

"I want to thank you, Natsu. For choosing me as the sacrifice."

"WHAT?"

"Ever since my parents died, I don't really have any reason to live anymore. I didn't have any emotional feelings towards anyone from the village so becoming the sacrifice was easy for me.'

_And I also felt an attraction towards you, the first time I saw you, _she wanted to say. Natsu was surprised. She accepted her fate and was happy about it. She was the first sacrifice that Natsu knew of that was happy to be the sacrifice.

"Umm… That's unusual… But if you're truly grateful to me then… you're welcome," Natsu said.

"So… Tell me how everything works around here."

"This is the Godly World. Everything here is like a replica. Sacrifices offered to the Fire God become priests or priestesses, serving the Fire God until their souls are allowed to reincarnate. The priests and priestesses work in these houses. It is like… their office."

"The Fire God has enough priests and priestesses to serve him right? Why does he need a new sacrifice?"

"If you go into these houses, you can see most of them slacking away. My father thinks that they are getting lazy so he finds them useless."

Lucy nodded. Natsu grabbed her hand and led her to the palace-like building. She guessed that the Fire God was in that building somewhere. It looked so majestic… fit for a king to live in… in death. Inside the building, it was even more majestic. There were paintings done by famous artists, already dead, hung on the walls, the doors were decorated in gold and fire symbols were hung above every door. Natsu knocked on a door.

A voice boomed from inside. "Come in."

Natsu was about to go in when Lucy pulled him back. Natsu looked at her with concerned eyes.

"What's the matter, Lucy?"

"I-I'm afraid…"

"Of what?"

"Well, behind this door is the Fire God. I'm afraid once I'm in his presence I might say something wrong and offend him."

Natsu chuckled. "There's nothing to be afraid of. Actually, you'll find him to be quite nice… for a God."

* * *

**Hey! Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long! I hope this chapter didn't disappoint you too! Thanks for reviewing and favouriting my story! Thanks for staying with me till here. I'll try to finish this story ASAP but at the same time give you guys a nice fanfic to read~**

**The other characters will be showing up soon so look forward to it.**

**Jerza hints ^^**

**Thanks again~! ^^v**


	6. Chapter 6

**Fairy Tail Village**is a small village divided into 5 areas. Each area is watched over by a God of various attributes; Fire, Ice and Water, Earth, Lightning and Dark. Ice and Water attributes combined because of their closely related attributes.

**Gods**are actually dragons in their real form. They can take on a human form too. When in their real form, their scales will be radiating off materials according to their various attributes and their powers will be according to their attributes. The Gods can watch over and rule their respective areas through a portal called 'The Eye'. Sometimes the Gods would request for a sacrifice and each time, they would want a particular human as a sacrifice. If the humans give their God that particular human as a sacrifice, the God will bless them with good harvest. If they disobey their God, disaster will be brought upon them. When the villagers die, their souls will go into the Godly World where they will reflect on the mistakes they made when they were alive. If they agree to repent, the God will allow their souls to reincarnate and let the effect of their conscience remain in them while they live another life on Earth. As for those who remain unrepentant, the God will punish them accordingly.

**Priests and Priestesses**are the sacrifices given to the God. The God required some opinions about how to rule their area and even ask them about whether they should input new laws. The Highest-ranking Priest and Priestess is the male and female who had shown their God that he can trust them thus making them his advisors and put them in charge of the other priests and priestesses. Once the God feels that they are of no use to him anymore or have served him long enough, he would allow their souls to be reborn into a new body. Priests and Priestesses are sent to deliver the message of their God wanting a sacrifice to the people living in the respective areas.

~…{}…~

To ensure and maintain peace between the areas in Fairy Tail village, **agreements and trading **were hence formed. The various areas have something that the other areas do not. Since the other areas are in need of those materials, they take those materials and trade with something from their own area. The God will send the highest-ranking priest and priestess to do trading with the other areas. If any priest or priestess gives fewer materials than needed, war will break out in the Godly World. That will surely cause the village to fall apart as well.

**Priests and priestesses **who are lovers in the Godly World are allowed to be recognised as a couple by everyone in the Godly World. The rituals performed are different from the ones performed on Earth. The rituals performed in the Godly World are simple. Without the need to prepare anything, the couple simply has to swear to be with each other forever and always, even if they were to reincarnate. The couple will have to agree with each other that they want to be recognized as a couple.


	7. Chapter 7

**Xx Chapter 5 xX**

Natsu opened the door that led to the throne room. Lucy looked at him, uneasiness spreading all over her pretty face. He gave her a warm and reassuring smile. She slowly stepped into the grand hall. Everywhere was covered with gold with decorative ornaments that had something related to fire. It was really like heaven. At the far end, Lucy could see a figure sitting with his hand supporting his head on the armrest. As if he was reluctant, he removed his head from his palm. His gaze bore through Lucy's body. Lucy swallowed nervously. Natsu placed a comforting hand on the small of her back. The two of them approached the Fire God.

"This is the new sacrifice, I presume?" the Fire God said to no one in particular.

"Yes, father," Natsu replied with all due respect.

"What is your name young lady?"

"Lucy Heartfilia."

"Ah! A Heartfilia! I remember your parents when they passed by here."

"Wait… you knew my parents?"

"Why, yes. But they have reincarnated into the Fire Village and are now infants. They aren't fated to be your parents for this life."

Lucy looked to the ground. So her parents had been around her but she had no knowledge of it. Well, she couldn't blame anyone. Natsu looked at her with pity in his eyes. She had been alone on Earth for most of her life.

"Well, now that you are here, you have a new purpose. Since you are in the Godly World and won't die, I have a job for you."

"And what might that be, sir?"

"You shall assist me in running the Fire Area of the Godly World. Even a God such as me needs assistance in running such a large kingdom. That is why I require sacrifices. Humans know their world best so I let them take care of that."

"So… You think I'm good enough to take care of the Fire Area?" Lucy asked.

"I didn't choose you. My son did. He thinks and believes you have the ability to lead and do well. I trust him and that you would not let me down."

Lucy nodded. She accepted the task given to her and she was determined to do it well. The Fire God turned to Natsu.

With all seriousness he said, "Son, I trust you with the task of teaching and guiding Lucy while she is here. Can you do that?"

"Yes Father. I won't let you down."

The Fire God smiled. Lucy and Natsu were both bathed in its radiance. He gestured for them to leave the throne room. They turned and left. Natsu smiled down at Lucy.

"I told you he wasn't that bad."

"Yeah, you're right Natsu. I think I'm starting to like this place," Lucy beamed.

Seeing Lucy smile was the most beautiful thing Natsu had ever seen. The feeling was even better when she smiled while talking instead of just watching her smile because of something else.

"Hey Lucy! I'll bring you to meet some of my friends. How does that sound?"

Her eyes lit up. "There are others here?"

"Yeah but they're from other Areas."

She frowned. "Then how are we going to get there?"

Natsu's wings sprouted from his back, tearing through his shirt. Lucy eyed his crimson dragon wings. He had even grown a tail. He looked like the devil's son because of his features. Natsu's wings flapped and lifted him off the ground. He reached out to Lucy. Lucy smiled and took his hand. Soon, they were both flying high up the sky towards the Ice and Water Area.

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I took so long to update! –bows- sorry! I was REALLY busy with exams and projects and studies so yeah… I hope you understand! This chapter is a little short I apologise but I hope you've enjoyed it :D once again I'm sorry for the delay!**

**Thanks for favouriting, reviewing and following my story and account! Thanks for your support! :D I'll try my best to update regularly.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Xx Chapter 5 xX**

They landed safely on the ground. Lucy looked around at her surroundings. The Ice and Water Area was a little different from the Fire Area. The atmosphere here was cooler while the Fire Area was dry and a little warm. The Ice and Water Area had ice sculptures and water fountains while the Fire Area had burning torches. The buildings were of different designs and blue in colour. Natsu took her hand and led her through the town. Lucy blushed at the skin contact.

Natsu stopped in front of a building that had a sign with the words 'Trading' on it. They entered the building and saw three figures bent over a table, in a heated discussion. Natsu cleared his throat loudly and the two looked up at him. A young woman with brick red hair clad in armour looked at Natsu and Lucy with her beautiful eyes. Two other men were with her had blue hair but one had darker blue hair. They all looked at the two who had just come into the room.

Then, the man with darker hair sprinted towards Lucy. He took her hand and kissed it.

"Pleasure to meet you. My name is Gray Fullbuster. May I have the honour of knowing your name?" he said in a gentlemanly tone.

Lucy blushed. "I'm Lucy Heartfilia."

"That's a beautiful name, Lucy."

A flaming fist hit Gray's jaw. "Stop trying to flirt!"

The two started to be engaged in a battle. The woman with red hair chuckled to herself.

"Seems like someone is a little jealous."

She extended her hand to Lucy and flashed a warm smile. "Hello. I'm Erza Knightwalker."

The man next to her smiled as he introduced himself as Jellal Fernandez. Lucy smiled back at her new friends.

"I'm guessing you are a new sacrifice?"

"Yeah. Natsu offered to show me around the Godly World."

"Ah! I see someone has taken an interest in you."

Lucy turned red at Erza's comment. "It's not! He… just wanted to show me around… because I'm new… you know…"

Her laughter sounded like a beautiful melody. Lucy's eyes took in the two people standing in front of her. She noticed the closeness of Erza and Jellal's bodies. Suddenly, Erza grabbed her wrist and started dragging her out of the building. Natsu was too caught up in his fight with Gray to notice Lucy being "kidnapped". Jellal merely looked on as Erza continued to pull Lucy away.

"Where are you taking me, Erza?"

"I'm going to be your tour guide instead of Natsu."

"But-"

"No more arguing! I will tell you all you need to know while you are in the Godly World."

Lucy smiled at Erza. She felt blessed to have met someone who she could look up to and talk to when she needed to. Other than Natsu of course!

By the time Natsu had finished his fight with Gray, Lucy and Erza had gone far away. He cursed himself for not noticing their absence sooner. Gray had left, saying that he was needed somewhere else. Natsu decided to stay in the Ice and Water Area for a little while more. Jellal was reading some papers on the messy table. Natsu was grumbling to himself. Jellal let out a small laugh.

"You know, you're not going to bring your girlfriend back just by grumbling," Jellal said to Natsu.

"S-She's not my girlfriend! And look who's talking! What about your girlfriend?"

Jellal averted his eyes. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"You know what I'm talking about. So when are you going to ask her?"

"… Soon. But I'm not sure if Erza would accept me."

"What the hell Jellal! Why would she not accept you?"

"Well, I just feel that I'm not good enough for her."

"It doesn't matter. She loves you!"

"I guess…"

Natsu slapped him on the back. "Have more confidence in yourself."

"Thanks. But, enough about me. How about your girlfriend, Lucy?"

Natsu looked away. "She's not my girlfriend."

"Oh come on. Even if she isn't, I can tell you feel something for her."

Natsu kept quiet. What Jellal said was true. He did feel attracted to Lucy. There was something about her that he couldn't resist about her.

Okay sorry for the slow update. I was busy and couldn't find time to write. Anyway, the ending was a bit abrupt so sorry about that. I will try to keep updating as much as possible.

Thanks for sticking with this story until here! :D


End file.
